Lovely Serpentes
by CommanderOfMurders
Summary: Snake is brought to work at the Phantomhive manor, though Sebastian tends to scare him; he can't help but feel attracted in some way to the man (we all know that Snake doesn't know he's a demon). Do they get together? Find out! ( May become kind of sexual and language may become strong, you have been warned. Rating may change depending on future chapters. Please review, thank you.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is just something I NEEDED to do! I'm going to try my best to write the characters correctly but I've only ever written as Snake maybe 2-3 times and I've never written for Sebastian (or really anyone else in Black Butler) so PLEASE! Bare with me! And I don't know which snake is named what so I'm just sticking with what I'm imagining, I know that Donne was a REALLY tiny snake, (and green?) but that's about it. I'm calling Emily green, Wordworth red, and Oscar Orange (with whatever markings I come up with). Those are the main snakes that I'll probably include in my writing. Thank you!**

It's only been a day since Snake had been found in the garden, he was convinced to join the Phantomhive manor by Ciel Phantomhive and joined that day. He thought it might be a decent thing to happen finally, but he was disappointed when he was required to become a Footman and work with HIM. Sebastian; the only person in the mansion that Snake was completely afraid of most of the time. He could tell the butler was dangerous, the expressions Sebastian gained at times, the way he ordered the servants. Everything about the man screamed danger to Snake, and he wasn't the only one that thought so. His snakes, yes, Snake's snakes, had always been timid and cold around people, but this wasn't the usual behavior. Normally they would hiss and threaten, but with Sebastian they would hiss and stand their upper-bodies tall until Sebastian made some sort of warning to the snakes, then they would back off and maybe even leave the room altogether. Snake wasn't sure his complete feelings towards the butler, he knew that the man was completely capable (and willing) to use violence against anyone, which made him afraid, but there was a certain allure. It may have come from being half-snake, but whenever near Sebastian, the man's scent attracted both Snake and his friends. They thought of it as pleasant, but also frightening. All of this was running through the pale boy's mind while attempting to listen to the orders Sebastian was giving him for when he met the other servants.

"And- Snake, are you even listening to me?" the older male gave the boy a disapproving look. It was true, Snake had zoned out in the middle of the man's lecture.

" _Apologies,_ _we've been a bit distracted this morning._ Says, Oscar..." no matter what Snake still wouldn't speak without his snakes, still shy and timid. Instantly Sebastian made a note to work on that.

"Well, you are now a Phantomhive servant! You cannot be distracted when there's work to be done," he sighed, clapped his gloved hands then opened the door and gestured Snake into the kitchen. "yet, you still need to meet the other staff. We might as well introduce you now." Snake's expression never changing as he entered the extremely clean, white kitchen.

"Everyone," the 3 servants instantly dropped everything they were doing and ran to stand in front of Sebastian. Snake analyzed all of them carefully, the tall blonde male looked straight towards Sebastian with a focused expression, the maid had a slightly embarrassed expression (which Snake assumed was because of the stack of broken plates that laid on the floor where she was previously), and the small blonde boy looked up to Sebastian like a child wanting to help his father fix the wagon; hoping for something useful to do. He didn't see them as much of a threat, but he wasn't going to let his guard down, and neither was Oscar as the orange snake hid its long self in Snake's suit coat, making quiet hissing sounds. "this is the new servant. I expect you all to teach him what I've taught you in proper house cleaning." the butler gained that dangerous and demanding expression as the 3 servants all said 'Yes, sir' in unison.

"Snake, introduce yourself. Without your friends." the butler adjusted his blood-red gaze to Snake, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. All eyes turned to the thin boy, the hair spike that noticeably jutted out of his silver hair shook, showing his sudden nervousness.

"I-I'm Snake..." his voice came quiet and shy, barely above a whisper. Sebastian seemed pleased with this and clapped his hands together again.

"Hi," the younger, blonde boy came bouncing up to Snake, whom resisted the urge to step backwards. The boy seemed quite happy to see Snake, probably just glad to meet someone new. "My name's Finnian! But everyone calls me Finny." the blonde boy, Finny, grinned so wide Snake thought his face would split in two. Sebastian gave Finny a look that made him quickly return to his place in the line of servants.

"Mey-rin!" the maid's scratchy voice announced her name, loud and clear to Snake. He looked her way, mostly so that she knew he heard her as she waved happily.

The maid and the chef (he guessed chef from the look of the man's clothes) must've been smart enough not to break the employee-line as Finny had. "Bard, nice to meet ya." the blonde man grinned and nodded respectfully. Snake was a bit curious of Bard's accent, but didn't question it. All of the servants looked at him curiously, probably noticing his less-than-normal appearance of patches of scales and slited-pupils in his yellow eyes.

"That's enough for introductions, back to work." Sebastian commanded the servants. They saluted then went back to what they were in the process of doing when Snake arrived.

"Let's find a job for you, Snake."

 **,,,,,CommanderOfMurders'''' (Later at night when everyone else is either in bed or, the servants, are heading to bed.)**

Snake entered his room, collapsing on the soft bed. He wasn't used to beds like this, soft and clean, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it though. Not bothering to change his clothing, he set Oscar (who surprisingly didn't speak TOO much that day) down on the other side of the bed, feeling other snakes climb up and curl around the snake-human. He was just listening to the snakes converse between each other and himself for a few minutes when there was a soft knock on the door.

Instantly springing up and allowing a red snake to climb onto his lap, his voice carried the snake's accent as he called to the person on the other side of the door, " _Who's there?_ Says, Wordsworth..."

"It's only me," came Sebastian's soft reply. The door opened even though Snake said nothing else and the butler entered, closing the door behind him (which did not appeal to Snake). "Before you fall asleep I wanted to tell you about the vacation the Young Master has decided to go on with his fiancée, Ms. Elizabeth." he paused, taking a few steps closer to Snake whom still sat on the bed with his snakes surrounding him.

" _Don't come any closer. That's fine right there._ Says, Wordsworth..." Snake translated the warning, making sure Sebastian heard it well, spoke a bit louder. To his dismay, the butler seemed to ignore the words though he did stay where he was.

"He has requested that no one go with him to this vacation, which means that all of us will be staying here and preparing for their arrival back to the manor a few days later," he paused, making sure Snake still understood what he was talking about. "I thought that it would be a splendid idea for me to teach you during that time, yes?" he gained the sickeningly sweet smile again, making Snake shiver under the intense gaze. He simply nodded.

"Good, then meet me here after you complete your tasks tomorrow, alright?" once again, Snake nodded, a bit worried as to what 'lessons' this will be...

Apparently content with this answer, the man smiled and opened the door "Good-night then, Snake."

" _Good-night! Bye-bye!_ Says, Emily..." with one last look over his shoulder, the butler left the room, allowing Snake to once again collapse backwards onto his bed.

" _Tomorrow's going to be a LO-O-ONG day!_ Says, Emily..." his voice got quieter as he got tired, eventually changing his clothing (because he didn't want to know what happens if he shows up with a wrinkled uniform) and falling asleep with his snakes wrapped around his thin body.

 **So what'd you guys think of that? Please review! Anything is accepted except hateful reviews, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm upset. I was gone for so long that ALL of my files and saved stories and such were deleted by the website... If anyone knows how to bring those back, if possible, please let me know! Anyways, I really need to make it up to all of you with SOMETHING so... here we go... Also, this felt longer when writing it then it actually is so please don't hate me for the length DX**

Snake wasn't really sure what to expect the morning he woke up; he just knew that he wasn't looking forward to it. The day went by rather uneventful, though Sebastian had failed to let him know that Ciel was leaving that day. All of the servants were racing around, Finny carefully preparing flowers for Elizabeth, Bard accidently burning down the kitchen once again, and Mey-rin dusting shelves and breaking plates. Snake himself was busy avoiding Sebastian and carefully shoving luggage into the back of a carriage for the betrothed couple.

Ciel gave him a calm good-bye, whispered something to his butler that not even Snake's perfect hearing could catch, and left. Just like that, Snake was doomed to probably about a week of torture with Black… Er, Sebastian…

Much later that day, Snake had somehow been able to avoid Sebastian for the majority of the day with the set job of helping Bard clean up the kitchen- which the tall blonde man had about talked Snake's ear off with only half of the small teen's attention. Yet now, in the present, Snake timidly sits on the edge of his bed, knowing that any moment now that door he's been staring at will open. And behind it will stand the ebony haired butler…

 **Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.**

The door opened seconds after a soft knock was heard, leaving Snake to tense up even worse. "Hello, Snake. Have you prepared yourself for our first lesson?" the teen quickly stood, giving a curt nod though he was feeling rather light-headed. "Very well." He entered the room and closed the door, never looking away from Snake, as if he were prey… which at this point, Snake was kind of feeling like he was...

Sebastian slowly approached Snake, whom took a single step back before the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Long before this all of his friends were cleared from the room by Sebastian, who insisted they would "be a distraction from our lessons." Whatever that meant, Snake was clearly upset by this but got no response from it other than a dark chuckle.

Sebastian didn't seem to care that Snake obviously wished to resist whatever was about to happen as he continued to approach until he was incredibly close, only a few inches in-between their bodies. Snake still refused to speak, even to voice his displeasure, which slightly irritated Sebastian, but he ignored it for now. "Now, Snake…" He leaned that smallest bit closer to help freak out the shorter male, whose eyes widened a fraction.

"To be…" Snake was feeling endangered.

"A…" Yet intrigued.

"Phantomhive servant you must learn to stand up straight!" Wait, what?

Sebastian suddenly pulled Snake away from the bed, throwing him into the middle of the room and giving him a hard, painful slap on the back. Well, that definitely made him straighten up. Letting out the quietest squeaks of pain, Snake threw his hands to the side to try to balance himself better, stopping himself from grabbing onto Sebastian. He managed to scrape himself off the floor and stand as straight as possible, raising his chin up and giving a stoic look to try to appear more professional to the elder male.

"Very good, Snake! Next you must learn to speak loudly and clearly. And without your pets." At the slight twitch Snake gave at 'pets', Sebastian mockingly corrected himself. "Ah, I apologize. Your 'friends.'" Oh you sneaky-

"Tell me, Snake, what do you think of this?" The silver haired boy didn't get to do anything before Sebastian was suddenly behind him, gloved hands on clothed shoulders. Even with the small bit of contact it had Snake flinching and attempting to pull away; of course though, Sebastian wouldn't allow this and firmly held him in place. "You can't resist. You must speak." Snake kept quiet, much to the butler's displeasure.

In an attempt to force Snake into making any sort of audible noise, unlike the pained squeak when he was pulled, Sebastian used his teeth to remove the glove on his right hand. Making sure that his tattooed hand was still covered, he moved his cold fingers to lightly graze against Snake's bare neck. The teen shivered in the demon's grasp, an ever so slight hitch in his breath barely loud enough to be heard by even Sebastian's superb hearing.

At this point Snake was shaking, his hair antenna moving along with him almost comically. Sebastian lightly grazed over a patch of scales, pleased with the slight tilt of the head that came with it. Snake actually moved so that it was easier for the demon to touch him, whether that was on purpose or not, he wasn't sure. He allowed his gloved left hand to run along Snake's side until resting on his hip, and then pushed his right hand underneath the cloth covering the teen's chest.

"Do you enjoy this, Snake?" He got no response, just defiant silence. "You must tell me what you want…" he whispered lowly in Snake's ear. His cold hand ran across a rather sensitive part of Snake's body, across pink flesh nubs and silver-y scales before he pulled his hand away with the sound of loudly hitched breath. The snake-human didn't seem to know what was happening as he held a slightly perplexed look, whether Sebastian could see it or not with his chest against Snake's back. Sebastian smirked at the reaction, but was still irritated by the teen's resistance.

The demon skillfully opened the front of Snake's coat and shirt, continuing his administrations to the boy's chest. He frowned at the painfully apparent ribs, "You really should stop sharing so much of your meals with the snakes…" Snake actually gave a quiet groan/hum in response and though this kind of surprised Sebastian, he was disappointed that it wasn't words. "I'll simply continue if you don't tell me to stop." He gave it a minute, but was met with silence so he continued, as promised.

"Wa-Wait…" Oh! Finally! "Yes?" Sebastian stopped moving, letting Snake speak if willing.

"…" Very well then. He was about to start back up when a loud clock started from somewhere within the mansion, it must've been extremely late if Snake wasn't usually awake to even know of its existence. He felt Sebastian sigh against his neck, making him shiver once again as the hands left his body.

"I'm afraid I must end this lesson, as it's time for me to work." At what ungodly hour? Snake wanted to question this but felt too light-headed to do anything. "I will see you tomorrow, Snake." And just like that, he exited the room, leaving the boy to collapse onto the bed, shirt open and skin feeling colder than usual where he was touched.

He hoped his friends would be allowed back in the morning. They would be willing to listen to his feelings.

 **OH GOD IT'S 2 A.M. Well… Merry Late Christmas/Happy Late Holidays, guys! Thanks for your reviews and advice I'll take it into consideration for future chapters and such! I hope this chapter doesn't seem too rushed, that's just how I write. Once again, thank you so much!**


End file.
